Just words from my chest - The Story of Jane and Lisbon
by GraceSteph
Summary: Part of venting my poor heart in the wake of 6.06 promo. Hence this essay. I'm hardly a shipper...not normally a fan of romance. However I just couldn't help myself when it comes to the relationship dynamic of this two. Though it can be said that my ship for them isn't specifically "romance". but anyway ….


_ps. pardon the poor grammar, English ain't my mother tongue_

**The Story of Jane and Lisbon.**

She came from an abusive family. Mother was killed by a drunk driver when she was 12. Violent father became a drunkard who damn near killed her & her brothers before he finally killed himself. She had to take over the motherly role for her 3 brothers since young age. She dedicated her life to her job as a senior agent, bringing justice for the unfortunate. Basically, she's married to her work. She maintains professionalism and never opens about her personal life nor her emotions to anyone, ever, not a single human being. She refused to even call her team by their first name. She doesn't date. She is not a hugger. This is Saint Teresa. The moral center in one of the dirtiest law enforcement in California.

He is a damaged man. An ex-con whose wife and child got killed by a serial killer due to his own arrogance. He spent his life at a mental asylum following his family's death. He lives his entire life bearing guilt. He wore his wedding band til the world ends. There's only one purpose for him to still be alive: Vengeance. Just like her, he never displayed his true emotions to anyone. He wore a cheerful mask, being the nosiest, mischievous, adorably annoying person anyone would ever meet, never exposing his true self, not once, that, is because he regards his damaged side as an embarrassment, a wounded pride.

He came to the bureau after his released from the mental hospital. Lost, unhinged, he walked to the CBI door looking for the person in charge of his serial killers' case. That is how they met. The journey of vengeance starts here. Soon enough he became her favourite consultant due to his unique observation skill and acuteness in solving cases. They banter, they enjoy each other's company, they could NOT live without one another's sarcasm. Being someone who always goes by the book, she had no idea what 'Fun' is. He showed it to her, showed her a different angle of life. Teresa Lisbon finally has a friend, and so does he. No doubt through the years, from friends they became very good friends and often they hadn't need to put on their mask. Naked soul were exposed willingly. Only when being with one another they're able to be themselves.

However, the journey of vengeance and in search of the serial killer's identity had never been an easy path. They lost people they close to through the search, once and again devastated into ones' emotional breakdown. Over and over they got lost in the webs of the bloody chess game.

Eventually they took bullet for one another. He was with her when she was strapped to a bomb vest, she was with him when he lost his memory. Now, it is no doubt that they would die for one another. They had been through so much together the past 10 years, tasted life through thick and thin, for better or worse. Every methodology were tasted, every role reversal were done. Having each others' back was what still keeping their foot together, not to mention keeping one another's sanity. It is through every series of catastrophic events that their relationship evolves. Two damaged people, brought together by a destiny of tragedy, aiming to find peace and happiness had eventually became soul mates that they themselves hadn't even realised it. Or… when one's conscious is so blinded by revenge, it's hard to see through the clouds. Besides, he would not be willing to recognise any emotions that would hint a slight disrespect towards his belated wife. Hence, denial.

But now he is so close. After all the so called attempted wild goose chase and all the dead counts, his sacrifices & weariness finally bear some fruits. He IS this close. This, got him thinking. So what when all this finished. Where is my stand. What is my purpose of living then. Besides, the tragedy of almost losing her in a blink of an eye brought him into a big realisation, big confrontation with his own feelings. No more denials, no more retreat. Before he goes into his final mission that may lead to a suicide, a heartfelt confession is due. Regardless what the feeling is, she HAS to know. After all, she IS family. His family who's always there for him unconditionally. A family who made him strong, who knows him for better or worse..and still loves him


End file.
